In many businesses, academic and other situations, a document must be passed between multiple users for review and comment. The documents may include project workflow documents, job applications, loan or financial account applications, insurance claim documents and the like. In many cases, these documents contain sensitive information, and it is desirable to limit the number of users who can access the sensitive data.
Current systems for limiting access to sensitive data typically rely on an “all or nothing” approach. Users who are not authorized to view sensitive information may be barred from viewing any part of a document that contains that information. Alternatively, such users may receive a modified or redacted portion of the document. This process is inefficient, and it often requires creating multiple document versions. It can also require users with high authorization levels to review multiple documents in order to get all of the information that they need.